User talk:SuperSaiyaMan
Welcome to Memory Alpha, SuperSaiyaMan! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the USS Enterprise (alternate reality) page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Gvsualan (Talk) 01:03, May 10, 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. non canon info non canon info is not used in the sidebar it is put elsewhere in an article so please do not add it back. Thanks. — Morder 16:50, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Non-canon technical information IS used here. You do know that the technical books aren't canon, yet they are used as a valid source? The information we have is as valid as any other. No, it's not. They are a valid background resource. See Defiant class#Technical Manual for an existing example of proper editing. — Morder 16:53, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :What makes the info that we were provided NOT a valid background resource? Especially given what the guys who MADE the movie said? Because that's not what is defined as canon. Only information seen/heard on screen is canon. Anything else, like a technical manual, is a production resource that can be used for background information only. Please read canon policy for more information. — Morder 16:58, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::Morder is correct. --- Jaz 17:15, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::Being obstinate isn't going to help your case, please abide by site policy. I honestly hope that we'll get canon confirmation of this info at some point, but for now we're bound by what's appeared onscreen. Dangerdan97 17:39, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :We are going to be getting confirmation soon. The canon policy here isn't making any sense anyway, we don't get on-screen info anyway, but when other sources point out information, we can't use it? ::::Ok, first off, if you want to debate the canon policy, there's a place for that. It's on the talk page related to it. ::::Second off, where are we going to get this confirmation (in canon) soon? ::::Third? If you want to get a block, keep doing what you're doing. -- sulfur 17:57, 25 May 2009 (UTC)